


Confession

by Madnessia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Немного НаруХины, буквально первый мой ОТП)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Confession

Я хожу, будто тень, только взгляды крадя,  
Ну, а ты, словно свет, озаряешь мой путь.  
Ты дарил мне надежду и веру в себя,  
Я надеюсь когда-то тебе их вернуть.

Я тебе благодарна, ведь ты мой пример:  
Всё упорство и смелость другим отдаёшь,  
Сердце бьётся на части — а ты лишь сильней,  
Каждый раз поднимаясь, когда упадёшь.

Но опять ты готов за других жизнь отдать.  
Я, не выдержав, — вслед, я не буду робеть.  
Я должна попытаться, ведь сдаться — предать.  
Неужели признаньем в любви будет смерть?  
Ты учил не бежать, я не прячусь от бед.  
Я тебе благодарна. За ту, кто я есть.


End file.
